Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Ovation Cherry Rose.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Ovation Cherry Rosexe2x80x99.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program Inventor in Ashtabula, Ohio and Lompoc, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new freely flowering Impatiens cultivars with interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the winter of 1997 of a proprietary Impatiens hawkeri seedling selection designated as code number 96-477-2, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary Impatiens hawkeri seedling selection designated as code number 97-299-5, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The cultivar Ovation Cherry Rose was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Ashtabula, Ohio.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Lompoc, Calif., since August, 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations. Plants of the new Impatiens differ from the parent selections in plant size and habit, leaf size and color, and flower size and color.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Ovation Cherry Rosexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Ovation Cherry Rosexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Impatiens cultivar:
1. Mounded plant habit.
2. Freely branching growth habit, dense and full plants.
3. Dark green leaves.
4. Freely flowering habit with flowers positioned above or beyond the foliage.
5. Large, red purple-colored flowers.
6. Tolerant to full sun conditions and low and high temperatures.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the cultivar Balcebchro, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,919. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Lompoc, Calif., plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Balcebchro, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were shorter than plants of the cultivar Balcebchro.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens had larger leaves than plants of the cultivar Balcebchro.
3. Plants of the new Impatiens had larger flowers than plants of the cultivar Balcebchro.
4. Plants of the new Impatiens had shorter flower spurs than plants of the cultivar Balcebchro.
Plants of the new Impatiens can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Noctua, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,433. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Lompoc, Calif., plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Noctua, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were shorter and more mounded (not as upright) than plants of the cultivar Noctua.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens had larger leaves than plants of the cultivar Noctua.
3. Plants of the new Impatiens had larger flowers than plants of the cultivar Noctua.
4. Flower color of plants of the new Impatiens was darker red purple than flower color of plants of the cultivar Noctua.
5. Plants of the new Impatiens had longer flower spurs than plants of the cultivar Noctua.